


Fonttale Comic: Happy Birthday!

by Specialminds



Series: Fonttale [4]
Category: Fonttale AU - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Comedy, Fonttale, Fonttale AU, Horror, The Great Papyrus, Undertale AU, Undertale comic, baby bones, creepy papyrus, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/pseuds/Specialminds
Summary: It's Flowey's birthday and Papyrus has a surprise for his bestest friend...which is located outside of Mt. Ebott...and requires them to leave in the middle of the night.Needless to say Sans is suspicious.Note: This is my first comic and it takes place between Fonttale 2: Waking the World and Fonttale 3: A New Era. Needless to say, you may want to read Fonttale 1 & 2 first.Also I mention it in a later chapter, but I screwed up the sizing of my pics after page one and I don't know how to fix it, so you'll have to scroll over to read some of the text.





	1. Page One

Is the text too small? You can zoom in with your computer right?


	2. Page Two

This is my first comic ever...also Flowey is awesome.


	3. Page Three

Hm, prooobably should've resized these pictures huh? Well too late now...


	4. Page Four

It must really suck to grow up with Skeletor's voice.


	5. Page Five

Ever notice how southern Flowey and his father is? Makes me wonder where they lived before Mt. Ebott...


	6. Page Six

I can’t help but think that if Flowey had said things in Chiller during one of his sadistic moments, it would’ve made him a lot scarier in game.


	7. Page Seven

A lot of people like drawing Sans ridiculously short, but I personally think it's more endearing that his brother's willing to carry around someone who's probably in their twenties.


	8. Page Eight

I like to think Flowey closes up his petals while he sleeps, unfortunately I'm still too lazy to actually learn how to do photoshop so it looks like crap.  


	9. Page Nine

I love Flowey's little wiggley dance. He's cute and he knows it. XD


	10. Page Ten

I imagine Papyrus’s “Great Papyrus” act would get annoying after living with him for awhile. Reading the many Papyrus comics I’ve come across so far, I think I can safely say it’d be hell.


	11. Page Eleven

You know what'd be nice? If I didn't have to write at least ten words down here every time in order to post something.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Making the characters face sideways is hard. I always screw it up in some way and make their heads look flat. T_T


	13. Page Thirteen

You know what I just noticed? These pages are too big. You have to scroll sideways to view the whole comic.

Sorry. :p


	14. Page Fourteen

Yep, da' baby gets a cameo too! His derp face gives me life.


	15. Page Fifteen

Flowey's face will creep you out if you stare at it long enough.


	16. Page Sixteen

If you're wondering when Sans said that particular line, it was during the break you had with him at Grillby's.


	17. Page Seventeen

Fun fact: People with a large amount of creativity (like cartoons for example) spend more time daydreaming than the average person. This can lead to them spacing out during conversations, movies, reading, and whilst listening to music.

Unfortunately, this can lead to embarrassing situations like this one and even death, as the majority of car crashes are caused by daydreaming behind the wheel.


	18. Page Eighteen

Poor Flowey, karma is his worst enemy.


	19. Page Nineteen

Jesus..I must of been on something strong when I thought that 7th panel was okay. 


	20. Page Twenty

I have the gamecube version of Animal Crossing too...it sucks. Pinky's always stealing shit and no one ever returns people's things on their own. 

I imagine it would be pretty popular with Toriel though, seeing as she lacks an open mind and has all the personality of Snow White.


	21. Page Twenty-One

You know a lot of people tend to overlook the fact that these characters were made by a guy who grew up in the 90's within the state of Massachusetts. This means that his inner monologue uses 90's slang and could reflect on the characters he wrote for in Undertale. However just because he lives in Boston, doesn't mean they all have Boston accents. Boston is a melting pot of sorts, so the language is diverse; Flowey and Asgore may have the voice of a southerner Toby just so happened to overhear while waiting in line for something and Papyrus may have the voice of an Englishman he's never even locked eyes with...

Though I like to imagine he got it from this Australian dude here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEsZkTTgydc

Good luck unhearing it by the way.


	22. Page Twenty-Two

I'm glad Papyrus has the decency to at least do housework since he doesn't help with rent. I can imagine cleaning up after two kids, a slob, and a baby is hard though; not sure if it's a fair trade...


	23. Page Twenty-Three

For those of you who grew up without hearing about the story of Tom Thumb, the boy was a trickster who enjoyed annoying people and cheating in games, but unfortunately was only the size of a thumb. He was eaten by various animals and cooked into food several times, yet he always seemed to emerge unscathed...that is, until a spider got to him. It's also said that the kingdom he stayed in was called Fairyland, but whether or not he HIMSELF was a fairy, is unknown. 


	24. Page Twenty-Four

Alright, last page. Hopefully someone will dub this piece of shit on Youtube or something so the au will stand out more.

God, Chara's nose is _huge..._ but at least they look somewhat like a child in the 14th panel..or a porcelain doll.

...

I want a porcelain doll of Chara.


End file.
